


Things Will Turn Out Fine

by ribbonsandskirts



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandskirts/pseuds/ribbonsandskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fought a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Will Turn Out Fine

They fought a lot.

They’d fight about anything nowadays, no matter how big or small the issue. And everyone knew it too. They’d try to take a break, go and spend time away from each other to settle down. But no sooner than they had calmed down and get together, they’d start right back up and down each other’s intake systems again. It was frustrating, it was tense and annoying and difficult. It’d get so difficult that there’d be times, times when they were on the verge of meltdowns, where the thought that ‘maybe this wouldn’t work out’ would cross their minds; maybe they wouldn’t be able to make it work anymore, and they’d have to call it quits and move on with their lives. It’d be for the best surely.

But on those nights, where Chromedome would lie on his berth and soak himself in his own memories, where Rewind would walk into Swerve’s and relax with crewmates, where they’d both deal with their relationship problems the best way they knew, they’d both think over it. And Chromedome would pull himself out of his berth, thinking what he did wrong, and head to the docking center, sitting alone to watch the stars and galaxies that they’d pass. And Rewind would drag himself out of the crowd and search for the docking center, where he could get away from the noise that would usually comfort him but now only numbed his processor. And he’d find Chromedome already sitting there, and he’d seat himself alongside him, and they’d both apologize without having to say a single word. And it was those very nights that they knew this would, will, and always had worked. And they’d know, no matter how difficult things got, how frustrating or tense or annoying, they were content.

Because they needed nothing else but just each other, and things would always turn out just fine.


End file.
